typingfandomcom-20200215-history
Slappy the Dummy TV Show presents - Slappy's Vice Versa (2018, UK) - part by ZeoRangerUK
Slappy's Vice Versa is a Halloween episode to during fun of the TV Series with Slappy and her orange hair to a plan, something of the bad, a evil dummy. to bring sequel of the villainesses fall in love become "Vice-Versa" in the Halloween Party. can't the plan with...Bratz Babyz to save Nita and Nora from the villainesses by...Slappy the Ventriloquist Dummy. Goosebumps - Night of the Living Dummy II A girl who can't seem to do anything right gets a chance to shine when she gets a dummy named Slappy. But there's something eerie about this dummy. Totally Spies - Return of Geraldine With Blaine off on a top-secret mission, Clover tries to cheer herself up by doing all the things she loves to do – going to her fave members-only spa; shopping at her fave boutique; and eating at her fave veggie restaurant. Unfortunately, "Operation Self-Love" doesn't go quite as planned. Geraldine creates the holographic image of Clover and steals Sam's essay, ruin Alex's car and steals a WOOHP weapon. Sam and Alex yell at Clover. When Jerry calls, Clover is suspended from WOOHP. Clover is sad. Clover is framed and discovers it's all Geraldine's fault. Meanwhile, Blaine arrives at Geraldine's island, but he's kidnapped by Geraldine and calls Clover. Clover rescues Blaine, but she's kidnapped too. Meanwhile, Sam, Alex and Jerry learn everyone was framed by Geraldine. Sam and Alex arrives at Geraldine's island to save Clover. Clover and Blaine are rescued, but Geraldine has escaped from the island. She's defeated by the spies and Blaine. After Geraldine is arrested, Sam, Alex and Jerry apologize to Clover. Jerry hires Blaine to WOOHP and Blaine is sent to WOOHP Headquarters in Australia. Clover is sad, but she finds out she can visit Blaine on vacation. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Goldar's Vice Versa The Vice Versa Dance is underway and Adam has fallen for a particularly beautiful martial artist who may provide enough sting to put the new Power Rangers out of action. Power Rangers Zeo - A Mystery to Me Prince Gasket traps the Zeo Rangers one by one as they play a game of whodunit. Katherine is ultimately left alone to contend with Archerina. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Dream Battle When the dream-weaver Hexuba casts a spell that forces the Galaxy Rangers to confront a host of enemies and chaotic situations in their dreams, it soon falls to Mike to awaken his teammates from this nightmarish onslaught. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Up to the Challenge An obnoxious martial artist named Brian is humiliated by Chad in battle. Vowing revenge, he asks Vypra to make him her pupil, she agrees and casts a spell over him, making him an equal to Chad. Slappy and his Villanesses Screenshot_2018-10-27 Goosebumps Season 1 Episode 10 Night Of The Living Dummy 2 2424 uk moonorastar tv-rip - Happy Halloween.png Totally Spies! Season 5 - Episode 06 (Return of Geraldine).jpg Scorpina-MMPR-2.jpg Archerina (PRZ-UK) - by 76859Thomas.png Hexuba (PRLG Morphinlegacy).jpg Vypra (S8e8) - by 76859Thomas.png Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:ZeoRangerUK Category:Vice-Versa Dance Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Bratz Babyz The Movie Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Love Date Category:Vice-Versa Category:Halloween Category:Bad Guys (The Blogspot) Category:Women (The Blogspot) Category:Prankster Category:Trickster Category:Funny Category:Halloween Specials